


Plastic Proposal

by pajama_cats



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Peter thought Venom’s gift was just a sign of affection, not something with a deeper meaning.





	Plastic Proposal

Venom was.. Well Venom was Venom. That's the only way Peter could describe him without going into gruesome details. When the symbiote wasn't trying to tear apart his preys, something Peter's sure he only does when he's too busy, he was… an enigma. 

Venom was hardly ever gentle, that trait belonging more so to Eddie than the symbiote. He was rough, ruthless, and if you crossed him the wrong way your worst nightmare. 

But he wasn't something Peter feared, not anymore anyway. When Venom wasn't being rough with him he was very protective, something Peter was thankful for countless of times. Though Venom could also be unpredictable.

And speaking of which..

The sound of a window being jerked up stirred Peter from his sleep on Eddie's couch, sitting up with a yawn while the tv light reflected on him.

“Where have you been it's.. after two in the morning.” Peter rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It wouldn't normally bother him, but when Venom suddenly wanted to get up leave it did make him curious. But also a little concerned when Venom threatened to stick him to the couch if he dared to followed him. 

Thinking on it now it wasn't much of a threat since Peter didn't even bother getting up after he left.

“For you,  _ my spider _ .” Venom spoke lowly and placed a small box on Peter's lap. Peter eyed Venom curiously and let himself smile as he eagerly opened the gift.

Inside the box was a small black spider ring. Peter had to bite back a grin as he examined the plastic and found the gesture oddly cute. Not something you could call just about anything Venom did. 

“You shouldn't have.” Peter laughed and slipped on the ring. He's not sure what possessed Venom to go out in the middle of night for a spider ring, but maybe it was his way of showing affection. After all there was still much to learn about the symbiote.

“You accepted our ring, now let us show you our appreciation..” What wasn't surprising is when Venom lifted Peter up without effort with a lick to his face and carried him to the bedroom.

There was only so much Peter could and couldn't expect anyway.   
  


*******

  
“You know, Venom seems more happy than usual,” Peter paused to swallow his cereal and had to try not to laugh towards the confused expression Eddie gave him. “For something that feeds off of negative emotions.” Peter hummed and continued to eat. Eddie merely smiled, ruffling Peter's hair to make his bed head even worse and joined him from across their small table with a cup of coffee in hand.

“And you know, you do too. Something good happen?” Peter smiled, idly moving his spoon around.

“Don't talk with your mouth full.” Eddie shakes his head, but smiles anyway. “Of course something happened, we're engaged after all.” Eddie says it so casually that Peter has to do a double take.

_ What? _

“W-we..  _ we’re what? _ ” Peter struggles to breathe and chokes on his cereal, waving his hand when Eddie gives him a concern look. The glass of water Eddie slides over is helpful, but it doesn't stop Peter's internal crisis. 

“Engaged. I thought you knew.” Eddie furrows his brows but a flash of panic is seen briefly on his face. “You didn't know.” Eddie’s response is muffled by his head now resting in his hands. 

“You--  _ Venom _ is the one who  _ proposed _ ?” Peter asks so baffled that he almost doesn't believe he ever had to ask a question like that. “I thought it was just a gift!” It did actually explain why Venom got so angry all week when Peter didn't wear it. Peter thought maybe because it was the first gift he ever gave to Peter not because it was a  _ freaking engagement ring _ .

“Venom was curious to how, and I quote, ‘Humans seal their bonds for eternity’ and well..” Eddie finally looked at Peter and gestured towards the ring. His casual demeanor was now wiped away from what looked like anxiety and distress. 

So it took Peter a few minutes to calm down, to wrap his head around all of  _ this _ and caught Eddie's attention when he pushed away his bowl of now overly soggy cereal.

“You um, you really  _ do  _ want to marry me..?” Peter asks so quietly he's not entirely sure Eddie hears it until he no longer looks panic struck. 

“‘Course I do.” He expects Eddie to say it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, but instead he's met by an unusual soft tone. It's nice to hear it from him either way.

Again it was silent with Peter's mind now not a complete mess that he can finally let it sink in that he's engaged. To Eddie and Venom.

_ Huh.  _

“Huh. I'm engaged.” Peter says to no one in particular, but feels himself smiling. There’s so many thoughts appearing in his head now; like all the people he gets to tell, how proud Aunt May would be of him, and getting to show off his fiancé. The list went on.

“Careful, your smile is going to blind me.” Eddie winks and Peter rolls his eyes at how cheesy that sounded and decides to stick his tongue out. Eddie grins deciding it's the best time to lean over the table and steal a quick kiss from Peter; the taste of bitter coffee lingering on his lips.

“I know this is my engagement ring, but you are getting me an actual ring, right?” Not that he's not grateful or ecstatic to be engaged, but he's not sure anyone would take him seriously if he showed off the plastic spider ring. 

“Yes, the best for you obviously.”  _ Now  _ Eddie is speaking like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh? So I'm getting something with diamonds?” Peter asks jokingly. As nice as that would be he'd be fine with a plain band anyway.

Eddie hums as if he's considering it. “Then again a plastic spider really does suit you.”

“Geez, you really do spoil me.” Peter rolls his eyes and laughs as Eddie nods in agreement.

While it wasn't the best or most romantic proposal Peter doesn't expect that from Eddie or Venom of all people. He's just happy to be with them and really that's all he could ask for.

“I love you too, cheapskate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Careful Peter, Eddie will end up getting you a ring pop next 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
